


There's No One Else Above You

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Declarations Of Love, Drabble and a Half, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Sappy Steve, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "Have I told you lately that I love you?" Steve asks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Hawaii five O - Steve McGarrett & Danny Williams - Have I Told You Lately That I Love You (Rod Steward)": http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/789389.html?thread=101949581#t101949581
> 
> The title comes from the lyrics of the song, and so does some of Steve's dialogue.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Steve asks.

Danny glances over at Steve from the adjacent beach chair on the lanai. He smirks but avoids laughing at the absolutely besotted expression on Steve's face.

Danny taps his chin and pretends to think. "I think you might have mentioned that once or twice. But not since yesterday."

"Well, that's been way too long, then. Obviously."

Danny turns back to face the ocean view and holds out his hand. Steve immediately takes it.

Steve interlaces their fingers, and his thumb traces swirling patterns over the back of Danny's hand. "I do, you know. Love you. More than I know how to say. There's nobody else for me."

Steve is staring at him like the entire universe is in his eyes. Danny grins, feeling warmer inside than he ever could from the tropical weather surrounding them.

"Love you too, babe."


End file.
